Kamen Rider Hero Heroic Tales: Swordsmen Sentai Emblemranger
by Pikatwig
Summary: Takeshi, better known as Kamen Rider Hero, ends up in a mysterious world alongside five of Fire Emblem's greatest heroes. The mystery of how they all got here ends in an epic battle unlike anything ever before seen in Kamen Rider Hero...


(Originally Began: July 23rd, 2017)

The first of the 'Kamen Rider Hero Heroic Tales' series. This is basically the Gaim Gaiden of Kamen Rider Hero. There will be, at minimum, three installments. The idea for this one came to me while playing Smash 4 once and seeing how some of the characters almost looked like a Super Sentai/Power Rangers team of sort. Thus, an idea was born.

Before we go further, I do want to give a quick shout-out to the Fanfic Support Staff. So, recently, me, KKD and Muk finished the final chapter of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Bonus Level: Kamen Rider Kirito. When I went to upload the file to the document manager, I kept getting an error message. I tried anything I knew to do to fix it… then I emailed the support staff and they fixed the issue. I wanna give a very hearty thank you to them for their help. They rock.

Alright, time to begin this little adventure.

Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, etc. Kamen Rider belongs to Toei, Bandai, etc. All OCs belong to their owners.

* * *

 _Loading map lineup…_

…

…

 _Heroic Tales: SSE._

 _Free._

 _Team-up with five special heroes._

 _Difficulty: Three Stars_

 _Reward: Special Final Attack Ride Card_

 _Do you wish to begin?_

 _Yes_

* * *

Takeshi slowly began to stir one nice looking morning. He began to rub his eyes a little as he stood up and stretched, "...morning, Tiki-chan…"

He waited a moment for a response, but got a bit nervous as he didn't hear one. Takeshi was about to speak again when he saw no sign of Tiki-chan anywhere and that he was in another world, "...typical of that mystery woman."

* * *

The blunette began to roam around the area, yet saw nothing to help visually discern what world he was in. Takeshi began to hum the melody of Climax Jump as he continued to look. Eventually, Takeshi came upon what looked to be the entrance to a church. He stared at it for a moment before he recalled where the entrance was from.

"...I swear if I encounter the GoRiders, I'm leaving this world and not looking back…" Takeshi muttered as he opened the door and entered the church. Takeshi simply sighed as he saw the church had the exact same interior as the one from the GoRider special… with one alteration. The five lanterns that hung in the air were red, blue, brown, black and silver instead of red, blue, yellow, green and pink, "Huh…"

He then saw the candle on the table in the center and simply began to stare at it, "Five spots… five colors… this'll be interesting…"

As Takeshi began to look around a bit and didn't notice one of the candles light up with a black fire.

"Chrom? Where is this place?" a voice asked.

"Huh?" Takeshi blinked as he turned around to face the person, who turned out to be Robin, "Oh, Robin. Good to see a familiar face."

However, Takeshi had a Levin Sword aimed at him as Robin stared at him.

"Who are you… and how do you know my name?" Robin demanded to know.

"...it's me… Takeshi…" Takeshi stated.

"I don't know anybody with that name."

"Of course you do… you know… Kamen Rider Hero…" Takeshi stated as he took out his Kamen Ride Card, "Guy who travels dimensions trying to mend damage… has a small green fairy helper…"

The Levin Sword simply got a bit closer to Takeshi's neck in response to this. Unknown to them, another light on the candle flickered on. The fire on this second candle was a silver color.

"I'm finally ba-" a female voice began, making Takeshi and Robin turn to see Kamui, "Uh… hi?"

"Hi," Takeshi waved.

Robin was silent for a moment before he tucked away his Levin Sword and Tome, which allowed Takeshi to see that Robin lacked a wedding ring, and then approached, "Nice to meet you. I'm Robin. Who are you?"

"I'm Kamui," she smiled as she shaked hands with Robin, "Nice to meet you, Robin.

Takeshi quickly took notice of Robin blushing and was rendered speechless for a moment, "...Robin and Kamui… I… uh… well… didn't call that one."

The blunette took out his phone and snapped a picture of the two which, unlike a certain other dimension jumping Rider, turned out decently. He simply continued to stare at them as they spoke a bit, _'... it's no RobinXLissa or KazeXKamui, but it could be worse.'_

"So, Robin… why are we here?"

"I was about to ask this guy that…"

Takeshi quickly realized who Robin was referring to before sighing and mumbling, "...why is it that everytime I see this guy, he antagonizes me?"

The duo simply looked at Takeshi as he simply looked at them back and nervously slipped out the door. Robin and Kamui both followed him, leading to Takeshi speeding up to try and get away from the two. Eventually, the trio saw Risen simply roaming around the area and looking for something.

"What the…?" Kamui blinked a bit as she reached for her sword, "What are these things?"

"They're called Risen," Robin informed as he held out his Levin Sword and tome, "And I've dealt with them a lot."

Takeshi simply gave a nod as he took out his phone and card, "Looks like I might finally get to see Kamen Rider Kamui…"

"What?"

"Henshin!" Takeshi yelled as he inserted the card.

 **=KAMEN RIDE: …=**

The Risen quickly noticed and charged towards the trio as Takeshi pressed down on the button.

 **=HERO!=**

Takeshi then transformed into Hero and smirked a bit as he loaded in an Attack Ride card.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...SWORD!=**

Hero's horn popped off and turned into a sword, "Ikuzo!"

The white and teal Rider charged forward at the Risen and slashed at the screen.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider Hero: Heroic Tales**

 **Swordsmen Sentai Emblemranger**

* * *

Hero, Robin and Kamui all attacked the Risen quickly and efficiently with their blades, but more simply came in as the Risen got beaten. Robin blasted an Elthunder blast at a Risen that was quickly approaching Kamui.

"Thanks," Kamui smiled as she quickly covered him by doing a leaping lunge attack.

"Back at you."

Hero gave a soft smile at the two before he began to slash at the Risen, but he then watched as more Risen simply spawned in their place, "Alright… time to have another Ro-"

He then gasped as he saw Robin's card was blank. Hero quickly grabbed the other Kamen Ride cards and saw they were all blank as well. While he was distracted, Hero got knocked back by Risen.

* * *

Another light, this one a natural red flame, went off on the candle.

* * *

Before the Risen could strike Hero again there was another blade that stopped them.

"I'm your foe now…" the person stated with a ready smile.

"Roy…" Hero gasped as he looked up.

He looked towards the Risen before pulling out his sword, "Boku wa makenai!"

Robin and Kamui both gasped upon hearing that and turned to see Roy as he charged in to do battle with the Risen.

"The Inheritor of the Sealed Flame…" Robin gawked.

"Wow…" Kamui added.

Roy easily cut through the Risen with his blade like a hot knife through butter, due to his blade being on fire, and managed to clear out more than what respawned. The boy with red hair smirked as he continued to slash.

"Roy's our boy! Roy's our boy! Roy's our boy!" Hero cheered before he got smacked away by a more powerful Risen, "...ow."

* * *

Another light on the candle, this one brown, came on.

* * *

"Elincia-hime?" a voice called out in confusion, "Where'd you go? Uh… minna?"

"The Radiant Hero…" Robin and Kamui both gawked.

Ike soon saw the Risen, quickly drew his blade, and attacked them as they came towards him. The five heroes battled the Risen efficiently, not wasting any sword or magic strikes, and managed to clear out most of them. Roy was easily able to knock back the Risen, but got knocked in the back by a Revenant kicking him.

"That's pretty huge…" Kamui commented before another Revenant appeared, "Shoot…"

Roy attempted to fight back, but quickly saw that his blade had gotten knocked away. Hero then quickly charged in and, after quickly loading in an Attack Ride Card, jumped into the air with his sword ready.

 **=ATTACK RIDE: ...AXE!=**

Hero's sword turned into an axe and he slashed downwards at the Revenant. Both Roy and Ike watched in amazement at the skill displayed by the Rider as he completely slashed through the monster before it dissolved into dust. Hero then picked up Roy's blade and walked it over to him, "Here you go."

"Thank you," Roy smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Hero was about to respond, but he got punched into a wall by an Entombed. Roy turned towards Ike and the two charged over, their blades charging up with fire energy, and they slashed downwards at the Entombed. The Entombed went up in flames as a result of the attack before a wind attack blew it out. Takeshi, having been forced out of his henshin, was helped up by Roy.

"Thanks Roy, thanks Ike," Takeshi smiled.

"No problem," Roy smiled back before blinking a bit, "...uh… how'd you know my name?"

"And how'd you know mine?" Ike added.

The bluenette began to think for a moment, but his thinking was interrupted by Robin putting his Levin Sword up to Takeshi's neck.

"Yeah… how'd you know their names?" Robin demanded to know.

"...history books…" Takeshi lied.

"Makes sense," Roy commented, "So… can you lower your blade here?"

"He's got to be responsible for bringing us all here. I plan on finding out why!"

Kamui then walked over and aimed her sword at Takeshi as well, but her blade was grabbed by Ike and she was flung to the ground.

Robin instantly began to glare at Ike as he aimed the Levin Sword at Ike, "That's no way to treat a lady, you brute!"

Roy, Ike, Robin and Kamui all continued to glare at each-other and they prepared their blades for combat.

* * *

The last light on the candle, the flame being blue, came alight.

* * *

"Yamero…" a soft male voice told the four.

The four continued to glare at each-other and were all backing away.

"Yamero…"

The four readied their blades and charged towards each-other. The male with the soft voice quickly withdrew his blade, charged over, did a jumping slash, and yelled out at the top of his lungs… "YAMERO!"

The slash sent dust flying into the air that obscured everybody's vision. It soon settled and allowed everyone to see who it was.

"...it can't be…" Kamui gasped.

"Oh my…" Robin gawked.

"Is it…?" Roy muttered.

"How…?" Ike blinked.

"Masaka…" Takeshi stared as he looked at the figure in front of him, "...Marth…"

"The Hero King…" Robin, Kamui and Roy all said in unison.

"My ancestor…" Ike added.

Marth sheathed his sword and then looked at everybody there, "Is there anybody that can explain what's going on?"

"...uh… not really," Takeshi responded, "But I can tell you where we can try and figure that out."

* * *

The six returned to the church as Takeshi was trying to figure out how to explain what little he knew about what was going on to the group, "Hey… Roy, Ike. Do either of you recognize me?"

They both turned to look at Takeshi for a minute before they both shook their heads 'no'.

' _...looks like I ended up with versions of them that aren't Kamen Riders and don't know me. That's just great…'_ Takeshi thought as they all sat down at a nearby table, "...ok… uh… does the concept of alternate realities make sense to any of you?"

Robin and Kamui both raised their hands and, after a moment, Marth did as well.

"...how do you know about them?" Roy asked Marth.

"The Shadow Dragon was looking to use these gates to these areas known as the Outrealms to conquer other planes of existences…"

"I went through the Outrealm Gate," both Robin and Kamui informed.

"So… to sort of… explain who I am… I go through an Outrealm Gate to mend damage to Outrealms. And… in them… I met Robin, Roy and Ike in that order. I haven't met Prince Marth or Kamui yet…" Takeshi worded carefully, "So… uh… I told you a bit about myself… and… yeah…"

"I didn't hear your name," Ike informed.

"Oh. It's Takeshi," he responded, "So… why don't you all introduce yourselves to each-other?"

"Given how it looks like we're stuck here, might as well…" Ike commented as he stood up, "I am Ike, leader of the Greil Mercenaries and soon to be king of Crimea."

"My name is Roy and I am the king of the Kingdom of Lycia," Roy said as he stood up next.

"As you all seem to know… I am King Marth," Marth said calmly as he remained seated.

"Ore wa Robin… the Tactician to the Prince of Ylisse," Robin stated.

"Atashi wa Kamui… and I am a hime… but that's a whole complicated mess…" Kamui stated as she twirled a strand of her hair.

Everybody who was standing then sat back down and watched as Takeshi was thinking.

"Do you know why we're all here?" Robin asked.

"Not a clue," Takeshi responded.

Everybody else simply sighed a bit before Takeshi stood up and proceeded to begin to head out.

"Where you going?" Kamui asked.

"To think," Takeshi responded before he left.

The five people simply remained seated.

"Do you guys think he's at fault?" Kamui asked.

"I think it's possible," Robin stated.

The remaining three in the room all simply shrugged a bit in response.

"Why do you think that?" Roy asked.

"...with the kind of life I've had… sometimes trust needs to be placed cautiously…" Kamui responded as she continued to mess with a lock of her hair, "Plus… think about this. We all get teleported away from everything we know, he says he knows about us, and he left to go think about things. ...can you kind of blame me for being a bit distrustful?"

Silence overtook the others for a bit before Roy stood up and headed out himself.

* * *

Takeshi was messing around with his phone for a bit, but saw it was of no help. He sighed before he sat down against a bench and began to stare at the sky.

"Hey, Takeshi?" Roy called out as he roamed over, "Hey."

"Oh… hi," Takeshi responded as he sat back up, "Something up?"

"Just came to find you was all," Roy smiled as he sat down next to him, "Kamui and Robin aren't looking like they'll be trusting you."

"Had a feeling about Robin, not so much Kamui…" Takeshi shrugged as he leaned back, "Still… you guys have got to be here for some reason."

"You'll figure it out," Marth said as he walked on over.

"Oh! King Marth uh… uh… uh…" Takeshi stammered before he gave a bow.

The Hero King simply looked at Takeshi for a moment before helping him stand back up, "Just 'Marth' is fine."

Takeshi then stood back up and gave a small nod in response, "So… uh… do you trust me?"

"Yeah," Marth nodded, "You haven't given me a reason not to."

Takeshi gave a smile in response before an arrow nearly hit Marth. The trio turned and saw some Risen Archers standing at the ready, "Great…"

"Ikuzo!" Marth told the two.

"Ryoukai!" they responded.

* * *

Ike, Robin and Kamui had walked around the area outside of the church, but they all stopped and sighed.

"That makes the fifth time in a row we've ended up back here," Robin informed, "Looks like we're stuck here."

"Well… that's just great…" Ike sighed as he brushed his hair out of his face, "Well… might as well get used to this place. Maybe get to know you guys and that Takeshi guy."

"I don't think you should get to know that guy very well," Kamui told Ike as she stretched.

"...why not?"

"Cause it's possible we're stuck here because of him."

The leader of the mercenary gang simply stared at Kamui for a bit.

"What?"

"Him? I doubt that highly," Ike stated bluntly.

"Why?" both Robin and Kamui asked.

"It's clear we were all brought here by some sort of magic… I know magic users… he doesn't look it," Ike stated, "Sure, some magic users can blend in more easily, but he doesn't look very magically skilled."

"...that's a valid point…" Robin admitted.

"He could've had help…" Kamui stated.

"He looks to be all alone here," Ike retorted before turning to Robin, "Hey, you. What do you think?"

He blinked a bit in response before he began to think a bit, "Uh… I'll admit… I did suspect him and gave Kamui a seed of doubt, but… you have valid points there, Ike."

"...am I the only one being cautious here?" Kamui mumbled.

"I'm being cautious…" Robin responded quickly, "I'm just considering what Ike has to say."

The girl with silver hair sighed, "Fair enough…"

* * *

Marth and Roy both slashed their swords at the Risen with ease while Hero was bonking them around with a spear. The trio easily managed to dispatch them before they gave a high-five to one-another. Hero then turned back into Takeshi and he made a mental note of the attack before the group headed back for the church.

* * *

"Hey," Takeshi waved.

"Hey," Ike waved back.

Robin gave his own wave while Kamui simply turned her back to the group.

"...so… I'm taking it that you two trust me?" Takeshi asked.

"I trust you," Ike informed.

"I'm coming around," Robin admitted.

Kamui simply scoffed in response.

' _I don't get it. The only person she really would've been duped by is her dad if she was on the Conquest Path… why doesn't she trust me?'_ Takeshi though.

"You want my trust… you need to earn it," Kamui told Takeshi as she walked away, "In the meantime, I'm gonna go figure things out."

"...somebody's grumpy…" Roy muttered.

Takeshi and Robin then began to tail after Kamui as the other three heroes simply went back into the church.

* * *

Kamui eventually found a pond and simply sat nearby it with her feet in the shallow water. Takeshi and Robin both poked their heads out from behind some trees and simply watched Kamui sit there. They watched as Kamui began to hum a bit, but they both remained hiding behind the trees.

"She's beautiful…" Robin commented.

Takeshi simply blinked a bit before he looked at Robin, "What? Dude, you're from different worlds; different timelines. As much as I'd be up for supporting this relationship, I don't think it'd work out."

"...what are you doing?" Kamui angrily asked the two.

"Uh…" both Takeshi and Robin said in unison.

Kamui then angrily grabbed Takeshi and drew forth her blade.

"I was following you so I could figure out how to earn your trust!" Takeshi quickly told her.

She simply glared at him for a bit before she let go of him and sat back down.

"...I don't get you," Takeshi commented, "You eagerly trust Robin, but you hate me simply because he thought I was responsible for dragging you all out here. I thought you were supposed to be trusting..."

Kamui then turned towards him and glared, "...how do you know that?"

"...history books…"

"Liar! Tell me… how do you know that?!" Kamui angrily yelled as she was about to run over to Takeshi, but was held back by Robin, "Let me go!"

"Let's not be hasty here…" Robin said.

"Yeah, what he said!" Takeshi quickly added.

"Robin… either help me get answers out of this guy or stay out of my way!" Kamui yelled at him. Robin then nervously let her out of his magic grasp.

"Gee, thanks!" Takeshi sarcastically told Robin.

"Don't be so rude to him!" Kamui yelled.

"...why do you trust him and not trust me?"

"...he hasn't given me a reason to not trust him. You, on the other hand, have given me several! You claim to know about us because of history books, you claim to know about the Outrealms, you claim that you don't know why we're all here… but you know what I'm going to claim? YOU'RE the reason we're all here!"

"...yeesh… you must've spent to much time with the Nohrian family…" Takeshi stated.

The dragon girl began to fume with anger as she grabbed Takeshi, pinned him up against a tree and aimed her spear at his neck, "DON'T YOU DARE TALK LIKE YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY FAMILY!"

Takeshi remained silent in response to her anger.

"My entire family… both of them… lie to me my whole life, all of them left me, and when I thought I had somebody I could trust… they turn around, kill the people I care for, and then try to turn me in!" Kamui yelled as she slowly inched her spear closer to him, "...and now… you. Let me tell you what I think… if I kill you, we all get to leave this place. How does that sound?"

"...bad… very bad…" was all Takeshi could say in response to this.

Robin simply stared at her for a moment, but kept his mouth shut.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't attempt to kill you right now…" Kamui told Takeshi, "One good reason… and I'll not try and kill you."

Takeshi was silent as he searched for any sort of reason before he noticed a boat out on the water with Risen aboard it. He gasped as he saw one of them toss a spear right towards Kamui. Takeshi managed to move his head just enough out of the way before he shoved Kamui to the ground so that the spear would miss them both.

"Wha…?" Kamui blinked before she saw the spear embedded into the tree, "...how'd you know what was gonna-"

"Because that lake isn't very large…" Takeshi responded.

Kamui sat up and saw that, sure enough, the boat with the Risen was clearly visible from where Takeshi was being held. An Entombed quickly ran over to try and attack Kamui, but Takeshi quickly ran in front of it and kicked it as hard as he could. Takeshi quickly reached for his HeroPhone, but he ended up not being able to find it.

"...well… looks like I'm just doing this as me," Takeshi shrugged as he ran over and began to kick and punch the Entombed. The monster growled before it grabbed Takeshi and flung him into a several trees. Kamui and Robin both gasped as Takeshi slipped into unconsciousness.

Kamui and Robin exchanged nods as they charged in and began to do battle with the Entombed.

* * *

" _Hey… you ok?"_

" _I think he's waking up…"_

Takeshi slowly opened his eyes and saw Robin and Kamui were both there looking over him, "...hey."

"I'm glad you're ok," Kamui said with a soft smile.

"...seriously?"

"She was the one who donated energy for me to heal you with," Robin informed as he put his tome and Levin Sword away.

"...uh… thank you…" Takeshi smiled as he stood up, "...uh…"

"...yeah… I'm sorry for yelling and nearly killing you…" Kamui apologized, "...I do have some trust issues."

"...yet you trust Marth and the others just fine…" Takeshi said with a sigh.

"Legendary heroes and cute guy," Kamui responded.

Takeshi gave a roll of his eyes in response to this, but Kamui didn't seem to notice this. A nearby bush began to rustle, so everybody stood ready for battle.

"Guys?" Roy called as he walked over, "Oh, there you are."

"Roy? What're you doing here?" Takeshi asked.

"Came to look for you guys. Marth thinks it's best if we're not separated for to long because we don't know if the enemy will make their move."

The trio simply nodded in response as they followed Roy back.

* * *

"I'm sorry about being so distrustful of you, Takeshi," Kamui apologized, "As you know from what I yelled at you… my family life is complicated… especially my dad. He-"

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Robin said quickly, "I have my own issues with my dad."

"Me and my dad got along pretty well," Roy commented.

"My relationship with my dad is kind of complicated…" Ike stated.

"I didn't get to know my dad that well," Marth sighed, "But I know he would be proud…"

Takeshi simply nodded as he looked over the five again before he began to think again, _'I don't get it. There's nothing these guys have in common apart from their status as main characters… everybody but Robin is royalty, Marth and Roy didn't have father issues, only Marth, Robin and Kamui knew about the Outrealms, I've only met AR versions of Robin, Roy and Ike, and only Kamui is a Manaketes. There's nothing they have in common…'_

The group continued to talk as Takeshi leaned back a bit.

"Something up?" Roy asked.

"Just thinking…"

"Alright…"

' _There's something we're all not getting here… but what? ...hmm… wait… we've only battled Risen and creatures who worked with Grima… so… maybe… whoever brought us here worked with Grima or is working with what remains of that cult. ...yeah… they could've used magic to make an Outrealm gate work… then dragged Marth, Roy, Ike, Robin and Kamui out of their times… and I could've ended up here by accident…'_ Takeshi thought as he was starting to put things together, _'But… who worked with Grima to have that kind of magic? Gangrel didn't have magic, Aversa's magic doesn't work that way, and any other mage who worked for him was a push-over. ...oh…'_

"I think I figured it out…" Takeshi said, "I think I know who brought us here… we need to find them."

"How do we go about doing that?" Robin asked.

"They've gotta have access to an Outrealm gate."

Ike stood up with a start, "Marth told me what they looked like before he sent Roy to get you guys and I think I saw it earlier!"

"Lead the way," Roy told Ike.

* * *

Ike lead the group to a clearing in a quarry that had an arc like structure similar to the Outrealm Gate used by Takeshi and the one in _Awakening_. They looked to see a single person standing near what looked to be a sort of control console and Robin gave a loud gasp at the person there.

"I had a feeling…" Takeshi said as he walked forward, "Validar!"

Validar turned to Takeshi before the former quickly snapped snapped his fingers which caused a large blue wall of energy to appear between where Takeshi was standing and where Robin, Marth, Roy, Ike and Kamui were standing.

"Hey!" Takeshi yelled.

" **So… I must've accidentally dragged in some nobody from another world. No matter… I'll send you back before dealing with my son and the other heroes…"** Validar said dismissively.

He simply growled a bit in response as he took out his Hero card, "Funny you should mention heroes… cause I'm a Hero too! Henshin!"

 **=KAMEN RIDE: ...HERO!=**

Takeshi transformed into Hero and then charged in to punch Validar, but Validar simply used his magic to grab Hero in the midst of his action.

" **I suppose I could use you as some sort of a warm up…"**

"We gotta help him!" Robin yelled quickly as he began to run into the barrier to try and get past it. Marth attempted the same as Robin, Roy and Ike both tried their swords, and Kamui manifested her dragon legs to attempt to kick it down.

Back within the barrier, things weren't going to well for Hero. Any attempt he made to try and attack Validar ended up in failure no matter what he tried to do. Hero was easily flung around like a rag doll against the ground and the side of a nearby rock wall.

"...why do big battles always take place in quarries?" Hero muttered as he tried to stand up, "They're so boring."

" **Just like you. You claim yourself a hero when you can't even touch me…"** Validar commented as he went in for the finishing blow.

Roy gasped before he slashed at the barrier even harder with his blade. He was about to charge in when he noticed a glow coming from the Falchion. He quickly grabbed the blade and slashed with both swords… which managed to smash the barrier into bits. Roy quickly tossed the Falchion back over to Marth before charging in and slashing at Validar.

" **Gah… maybe I should've found a way to removed that blade…"** Validar muttered before Roy slashed at him again.

"You leave my friend alone!" Roy yelled.

"Roy…" Hero smiled.

Roy then continued to rapidly slash at Validar, managing to knock him into the ground, but Roy got blasted back by a magic blast.

" **I've had enough of this…"** Validar scoffed as he turned to Roy, **"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get."**

He simply grasped into his blade as tightly as he could before jumping up, doing a downwards slash and yelled out "SLASH!" as he came down. Upon his sword making contact with the ground, a bright red light began to emit from Roy.

"What?" Hero muttered as he saw the light continue to glow. The light then vanished and revealed a new figure, "...no way…"

Instead of Roy, there stood a figure with HurricaneRed's helmet with the visor line of Ryuuranger, the sort of vest that Ryuuranger had, the Dairanger symbol being replaced by a similar symbol with five swords in a row that was in order of red, blue, brown, black, silver, MagiRed's cape and the pants and sword sheath of ShinkenRed, albeit what was black there was colored white.

"Awesome…" Hero gawked.

" **Seems like the mysterious power of this world has been discovered…"**

Marth turned towards Ike, Robin and Kamui before they all nodded and mimicked Roy's actions.

"Slash!"

Marth then turned into a blue version of the suit with a more traditional Sentai Blue version of KuwagaRaiger's helmet, minus the horns, but with Kirinranger's visor line. Ike ended up in a brown version of the suit with a brown version of HurricaneYellow's helmet that had the visor line of Shishiranger. Robin gained a black version of the suit that had HurricaneDark's helmet with part of the visor for Tenmaranger. Finally, Kamui turned into a silver version that had a skirt just below the belt and had a silver version of HurricaneBlue's helmet with the visor of Hououranger.

The five Senshi jumped up onto a nearby cliff and stood to do a certain thing.

"The Inheritor of the Sealed Flame! EmblemRed!" the Senshi Roy yelled.

"The Hero King! EmblemBlue!" the Senshi Marth announced.

"Leader of the Greil Mercenaries! EmblemBrown!" the Senshi Ike declared.

"Tactician to Ylisse's King! EmblemBlack!" the Senshi Robin bellowed.

"Hoshidan and Norihan Princess! EmblemSilver!" the Senshi Kamui called out.

EmblemRed raised his sword into the air before the others did the same, "Swordsmen Sentai…"

They then all posed dynamically, "Emblemranger!"

The five all jumped down and slashed at Validar from different angles. Hero watched as the Emblemrangers easily knocked Validar back.

"A Fire Emblem… Super Sentai… that's even cooler than Fire Emblem Kamen Riders!" Hero yelled as he began to snap pictures of the Emblemrangers with his phone, "...oh. This can function even while I'm transformed. That's neat."

EmblemRed, EmblemBlue and EmblemBrown all slashed from the front which allowed EmblemBlack and EmblemSilver to rush in from behind and slash at Validar from behind.

"Wow… I've never felt such power…" EmblemSilver gawked in amazement as she kicked Validar over to EmblemBrown.

"This armor is so light…" EmblemBrown commented as he slashed Validar, "Really neat…"

"Yep," EmblemBlack nodded as he slashed at Validar. Validar then grabbed him in magic and glared at him, "...what?"

" **You have a power unlike anything else… help me and we can rule together… son..."**

"Leave him alone!" EmblemSilver yelled as she charged in and slashed at Validar, but he easily countered.

"...I get it…" Hero muttered as he ran forward, "Kamui, attack him again. I got an idea!"

"Alright…" EmblemSilver shrugged as she slashed at Validar at the same time that Hero punched the evil mage, "Nice…"

EmblemBlack then charged in alongside EmblemSilver and Hero and they easily knocked Validar around like nothing due to them working as a team.

"I get why you guys have managed to knock him around… you're working as a team…" Hero commented, "If you have a team finisher, I'll stall him."

The five Sentai Senshi nodded as Hero ran over and began to punch and kick at Validar. The Emblemrangers tossed their blades into the air, the Falchion becoming the hilt while the other four swords formed into a diamond shape around the Falshion's own hilt, and it joined into one blade that looked like the Golden Blade from Team Kirby Clash Deluxe.

"Hey you…" Hero began as he quickly inserted and activated a card, "Think fast!"

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: ...HE-HE-HE-HERO!=**

Hero's right fist glowed with energy and he Rider Punched Validar. Validar simply caught the punch, but this left him wide open for an energy slash from the Emblemrangers. The attack knocked Validar into the base of the Outrealm Gate.

" **No… how is this all falling apart?! HOW?!"**

"...cause of us," Hero smirked before a card flew up to him and showed the Emblemranger symbol.

" **You made them get along… you… who are you?!"**

"Torisugari no Kamen Rider da…" Hero began as he loaded in the Final Attack Ride Card he got, "Oboetoke!"

 **=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: …=**

"Can I borrow that?" Hero asked.

"Go ahead," EmblemRed nodded as he handed the sword to Hero.

Hero readied himself as he pressed down on the button on his phone.

 **=E-E-E-E-EMBLEMRANGER!=**

Hero jumped into the air before slashed downwards at Validar and the Outrealm Gate. Validar was knocked clean away, but nobody could see if he exploded or not. Hero tossed the blade to the others and it split back up into the five blades. The group all began to exchange high-fives, but, unknown to them, there was a figure in a mainly white/silver attire with blonde hair simply watching them before they left.

"So… that was your dad, huh?" EmblemSilver asked EmblemBlack.

"...yep," EmblemBlack nodded, "He's ruined my life in so many ways…"

"Don't worry about it," EmblemSilver told him with a reassuring look.

"Hey, can we take a picture together?" Hero asked. He got nods in response and they all posed for a picture alongside Hero, "Thanks. This is so cool…"

Before anybody could say or do anything else, a magically charged arrow struck Hero and forced him to detransform. Takeshi began to slip into unconciousness as the others tried to shake him awake.

"Takeshi! Takeshi!"

"Take _shi!"_

" _Takeshi…"_ Kamui's voice then began to slightly alter as Takeshi's eyes snapped shut, but the voice was familar sounding…

" _Takeshi…? Takeshi… Takeshi! Take_ shi!" the voice yelled as somebody was nudging him a bit, "Takeshi!"

He snapped upwards and bonked something to the ground in his start.

"Ow…" Tiki-chan whimpered.

"Oh, sorry," Takeshi apologized as he stood up and helped Tiki-chan, "...where were you?!"

"Huh?"

"I got sent into another world and you weren't there!"

"...I didn't send you into the next world," the mystery woman responded, "You've been asleep for a while now."

"You started to sound like you were in pain, so I went to check on you," Tiki-chan informed.

"...I wasn't dreaming! I encountered Marth, Roy, Ike, Robin and Kamui and they-"

"I don't want to hear about your dreams. Get yourself ready for the next world," the mystery woman said dismissively as she left.

"I can prove it wasn't a dream! I got a new Final Attack Ride card and everything…" Takeshi responded as he went through his card deck, "What? Where is it?! I put it back in here after we beat Validar!"

Tiki-chan simply stared a bit as Takeshi went through his phone's pictures, but couldn't find any of the Emblemrangers.

"There's no way that could've been a dream…" Takeshi sighed, "I felt real pain and got injured and…"

"Well… your subconscious might've gotten pulled into that world," Tiki-chan responded.

"...what?"

Tiki-chan floated down to Takeshi's shoulder, "Well… there's some unproven theory that an Outrealm Gate can pull a person's subconscious from their body if they're needed in another world…"

"...I guess that makes sense…" Takeshi said with a slight shrug, "...but it felt to real…"

"Well… we don't need to worry about it. Let's just get ready for the next world."

He simply nodded in response as he looked to the Outrealm Gate in thought before simply sighing, _'Ah well… thanks for the adventure you guys. ...sayonara… Swordsmen Sentai Emblemranger…'_

* * *

 _Level Clear._

 _Do you wish to see a trailer of things to come?_

 _Yes_

* * *

Announcer: _Ladies and gentlemen!_ Konichiwa! _Welcome to…_ Chou Super Hero Taisen!

 **The Taisen shall be remade…**

Announcer: _Presenting_ … Team Card!

 **Teams shall be reforged...**

*Out walked GoseiRed, Kamen Rider Abyss, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Blade and Heart Queen*

Announcer: _Presenting…_ Team Ninja!

*Out walked NinjaBlack, HurricaneBlue, AkaNinger, Kamen Rider ZX and Tentoraiger*

 **New teams shall be forged…**

Announcer: _Presenting…_ Team Western!

*Out walked Tyrannoranger, KyoryuBlue, Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Black RX and Kibaranger*

 **With special help from KKD Silver…**

Announcer: _Presenting…_ Team Commander!

*Out walked KyoryuSilver, DekaMaster, RyuCommander, Kamen Rider Zeronos and ShinkenYellow.*

 **And SilverMaxus...**

Announcer: _Presenting…_ Team Sugoi!

*Out walked Red Buster, Kamen Rider Gaim, DekaYellow, Kamen Rider W and Kamen Rider Mach*

 **To remake the Chou Taisen…**

Announcer: _Presenting…_ Team Genm! _Presenting…_ Team Brave! _Presenting…_ Team Origin! _Presenting…_ Team Revival! _Presenting…_ Team Snipe! _Presenting…_ Team Paradox! _Presenting…_ Team Dark! _Presenting…_ Team Amazons! _Presenting…_ Team Animal! _Presenting…_ Team Beauty!

*Team Genm walked out and showed it was of Kamen Rider Genm, Kamen Rider Specter, Kamen Rider Ouja, AbareKiller and Dark Buster. Team Brave walked out and showed it was of Kamen Rider Brave, Kamen Rider Wizard, Go-On Yellow, ZyuohEagle and ZyuohTiger. Team Origin walked out and showed it was of Kamen Rider Ichigou, Akarenger, Kamen Rider Nigou, Big One and Red Falcon. Team Revival walked out and showed it was of Kamen Rider Lazer, who was in his Level 3 form, Kamen Rider Sangou, Kamen Rider Baron, Dragonranger and Kamen Rider Marika. Team Snipe walked out and showed it was of Kamen Rider Snipe, Kamen Rider Necrom, KyoryuBlack, Kamen Rider Chaser and WashiPink. Team Paradox walked out and showed it was of Kamen Rider Para-DX, in his Puzzle Gamer form, SasoriOrange, Beet Buster, Kamen Rider Faiz and Time Pink. Team Dark walked out and showed it was of NeziRed, Deathryuger, Dark Drive, Dark Kabuto and Dark Ghost. Team Amazons walked out and showed it was the original Kamen Rider Amazon, Amazon Neo, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega and Amazon Sigma. Team Animal walked out and showed it was of ShishiRed, GaoWhite, GekiYellow, Zyuoh TheWorld and Kamen Rider OOO. Lastly, out walked Team Beauty to show it was of Yellow Buster, KyoryuPink, Kamen Rider Kiva-la, ChameleonGreen and Kamen Rider Fraise*

 **16 Teams fighting with one goal…**

Announcer: And lastly… _presenting…_ Team Ex-Aid!

*Five figures ran forward and stopped at a stage*

?: Ore… sanjou! *poses and reveals Kamen Rider Den-O.*

?: Ha! *poses and reveals Kamen Rider Ryugen*

?: GokaiYellow! *poses and reveals GokaiYellow*

?: MegaBlue! *poses and reveals MegaBlue*

?: No continue de clear shiaru ze! *poses and reveals Kamen Rider Ex-Aid*

 **Chou Taisen Remake**

 **Coming Soon**

* * *

I cannot apologize for the wait enough… I'm really sorry about this taking as long as it ended up taking.

As mentioned above, I got the idea while looking at Smash… and I think it works.

I will say that the Marth and Kamui aren't the ones from the AR Worlds that will be featured in Hero proper. The reason that Kamui is distrusting of Takeshi was because, to me at least, it seemed like with what she dealt with… she might have at least some trust issues. I was going to have a scene where she mentioned her two younger sisters didn't lie to her, but I couldn't find anywhere to put it.

I worked pretty hard on making designs for what the Emblemrangers would look like, but I have absolutely no idea when KKD will actually draw it after he reads this. Like with the first chapter of Hero… kept him pretty heavily in the dark about this.

Before anybody asks… I have no idea what the giant robot would look like. I couldn't think of anything that would work, so it wasn't included.

The numerous nods to Gorider were kind of purposeful… if only because I liked it and KKD didn't. I just used them to get a small start of the plot, but most everything else was original.

That quarry joke… yeah… what is it with quarries in Toku? Is there a reason a ton of battles take place in quarries? ...if somebody could explain that to me, I'd appreciate it.

Takeshi's last little thought is actually a nod to the Go-Buster V-Cinema. Nick said 'Sayonara Doubutsu Sentai Go-Busters' just before the end credits rolled. Felt like it was cute little nod.

The title of the team did change as I was doing the rollcall scene. It was originally 'Swordsman' instead of 'Swordsmen'. Upon saying the name to myself I realized that the plural worked a lot better.

About the preview for the Chou Taisen Remake… yeah… I'll be getting around to that whenever possible. I did have an idea to do little shots that are like interviews with the teams, but they'd all likely be exclusive to my DA account.

Again, very sorry about the wait for releases of Hero and Debo Kyoryuger… college had a slight hand in delaying things, but it was a bit more due to laziness and me wanting there to be a preview for this in the next Hero chapter. ...there still will be one…

My favorite part has to be when Hero used the combined weapon to send Validar flying. That was a really dang amazing scene there…

That girl with blonde hair… who is she? ...well… she's from something upcoming in Fire Emblem, but that's all I'll say there.

I hope you enjoyed this because this took forever… glad to finally be done with it and now you can all enjoy it.

Just Live More.


End file.
